Pensil Ajaib
by Jeoan022
Summary: "Kau sedang apa di apartemenku, aku tidak mengenalmu" -Mingyu ; "Kau yang menciptakanku tuan, aku akan melayani semua kebutuhanmu" -Wonwoo ; SEVENTEEN ; Yaoi ; MEANIE (Mingyu x Wonwoo)
1. Chapter 1

Pensil Ajaib

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo (Meanie)

.

.

.

This is YAOI (b x b) if you dont like, dont read and dont judge me

Hanya tulisan abal abal author Oan yang penat akan laporan PRAKERIN :')

Fanfic punya saya, Meanie couple punya saya juga /di bakar CARAT/ ampun weh

Enjoy /wink/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang memilih miih barang yang di tawarkan oleh kakek tua yang baru saja ia tolong tadi, sebenarnya Mingyu tulus menolongnya tapi kakek ini memaksanya memilih salah satu barang miliknya

Mingyu mengambil pensil dari keranjang kaket tua tadi "Kakek aku ambil pensil ini saja"

"Pilihan yang bagus anak muda" Kakek tersebut kemudian merapihkan keranjangnya

"Go- Hah kemana kakek itu pergi " Mingyu mencari keberadaan kakek tersebut namum hasilnya nihil, ia kembali ke dalam mobilnya ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya untuk melepas penat

Sepuluh menit kemudian Mingyu sampai di apartemennya, ia segera melucuti (?) semua pakaiannya lalu melilitkan handuk putih di pinggangnya dan memasuki kamar mandi

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju, Mingyu rupanya masih terjaga ia teringat pada pensil yang ia pilih tadi

Mingyu mengeluarkan pensil tersebut dari tas nya "Aku melukis sajalah mungkin dengan melukis aku akan segera mengantuk"

Mingyu menyiapkan peralatan lukisnya dan mulai membuat sebuah sketsa siluet seorang pemuda berpakaian maid dengan bando telinga kelinci di kepalanya "Heol Mingyu lukisan macam apa ini, mengapa kau melukis pemuda berpakaian maid hahaha" Mingyu tertawa sendiri melihat hasil lukisannya yang menurutnya aneh

HOAMM Rupanya rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya, ia meletakkan pensil dan hasil lukisannya di atas meja blelajarnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size nya dan segera menjemput alam mimpinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari di luar sana mulai meninggi dan Mingyu masih tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimutnya, Tapi bunyi bunyian dari arah dapur membuat tidur tampannya terganggu

"Arghh bunyi apa itu" Mingyu dengan gaya khas orang baru bangun tidur dan rambutnya yang berantakan berjalan menuju dapur

Dan...

"Si-siapa kau ?" Tanya Mingyu pada seseorang yang sedang memasak di dapurnya

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan Mingyu tak bisa mengontrolnya mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar, sosok di depannya begitu menggoda, pakaian maid hitam putih, bando telinga kelinci, tubuh yang ramping dan putih bersih, rambut hitam legam, tatapan mata yang polos dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan

"Tuan sudah bangun ?" Suara pemuda itu pun menyadarkannya dari fantasi liarnya

"Kau sedang apa di apartemenku, aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Kau yang menciptakanku tuan, aku akan melayani semua kebutuhanmu" Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Mingyu

"Sejak kapan aku menciptakanmu ?" Mingyu hanya bisa memasang wajah blank nya

"Semalam kau melukisku tuan, apa kau lupa" Tubuh itu semakin mendekat bahkan sudah menempel di tubuh Mingyu

Mingyu hanya bisa menelan salivanya, Mingyu tidak kuat, tidak tidak bukan karna dia takut pada pemuda ini dia tidak kuat lagi menahan hasratnya, pemuda ini terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan begitu saja

Mingyu memasang smirknya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu "Ngomong ngomong siapa namamu manis ?"

Pemuda itu hanya menatap Mingyu polos ia lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sehingga membuat bando kelincinya juga ikut bergoyang

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi nama Wonwoo ?"

"Wonwoo ?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar

"Iya Wonwoo, apa kau suka ?"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat membuat Mingyu 'besar' dan 'kecil' ikutan gemas "Aigoo kau manis sekali Wonie" Mingyu kemudian menggigit pelan pipi kanan Wonwoo

"Akhh tuan jangan menggigit pipiku" Protes Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Mingyu hanya nyegir memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya, Wonwoo yang melihat itu menjadi penasaran "Tuan gigi taringmu lucu sekali"

"Kau suka hm ?" Tanya Mingyu lalu semakin menempelkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan tubuhnya sendiri

"Boleh aku memegangnya tuan ?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"Tentu saja boleh sayang" Mingyu membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk memperlihatkan taringnya pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengarahkan telunjuknya pada gigi taring Mingyu

"Kukira ini tajam seperti vampir ternyata tidak hehehe" Wonwoo tertawa hingga hidung mancungnya mengkerut lucu

Mingyu yang melihat pemandangin itu segera mencubit hidung milik Wonwoo gemas, jika melihat makhluk semanis ini terus menerus bisa diabetes Mingyu "Oh iya kau sedang membuat apa ?"

"Aku membuatkan sarapan untuk tuan, tunggu sebentar ya" Wonwoo berniat melepaskan pelukan Mingyu namun tuannya itu tidak mengizinkannya

"Kau membuatkanku sarapan ?" dan Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "Bagaimana kalau sarapannya dalam bentuk yang lain ?"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti "Maksud tuan apa ?"

Sudah, Mingyu tidak tahan lagi tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang Wonwoo kini berpindah ke bokong milik pemuda itu dan sedikit bermain main di sana

"Akhh !" Wonwoo refleks mendesah saat tangan nakal milik Mingyu meremas bokongnya dengan keras

Tidak meu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Mingyu segera melimat bibir tipis Wonwoo yang lumatable tersebut, di lumatnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu sehingga membuat bunyi kecupan terdengar dengan jelas

Wonwoo merasa tulang di lututnya melumer, ia tidak tahan dengan godaan tuannya bagian bokongnya di remas remas dan bibirnya di lumat dengan kasar

Kini Mingyu berpindah ke leher putih milik Wonwoo, lidahnya mulai menjliati bagian rahang Wonwoo dan turun kelehernya, ia menyesap, menggigit dan menjilat membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa lemas

"Akhhh tu-tuanhhh~" Wonwoo mendesah tepat di telinga Mingyu membuatnya semakin gencar melakukan aksinya bahkan kini tangannya mulai meraba raba perut rata pemuda manis itu

Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berada di bawah Mingyu tanpa sehelai benangpun kecuali bando kelinci yang masih menempel di kepalanya, Mingyu sengaja tidak melepasnya mungkin tujuannya agar Wonwoo terlihat lebih menggoda

"Panggil aku master Wonwoo"

"Ne~ Master~"

"Sekarang turuti perintahku oke, puaskan adik kecilku ini sayang"

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang berada di atasnya dan kini gantian Wonwoo yang menduduki perut ber abs milik Mingyu, ia mengecup sebentar bibir Mingyu lalu menungging tepat di selangkang Mingyu

Wonwoo melepas celana Mingyu dengan perlahan sambil menatap masternya itu dengan tatapan menggoda, setelah terlepas Wonwoo tidak langsung membuka celana dalam milik Mingyu ia malah mengelus elus milik Mingyu yang sudah membengkak "Master ini besar sekali aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia memasukiku dan menggenjot kasar lubangku pasti rasanya sangat nikmat, benar kan Master hm ?" Wonwoo masih terus mengelus penis milik Mingyu dengan tangan kanannya

"Woniehhh nakal j-jangan menggodaku, segera masukkan itu ke dalam mulutmu ssshhh"

Wonwoo melepas celana dalam Mingyu dengan giginya dan membuat penis besar itu menghantam pipinya, tangan Wonwoo mulai mengocok ngocok pelan lalu lidahnya ikut menjilati precum yang sudah keluar dari penis Mingyu

"Sshhh yaaahh terussshh, hisap terushh bitchh" Mingyu meremas rambut Wonwoo dan mendorong pemuda itu agar lebih dalam melahap penisnya

Wonwoo mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang cepat ia melakukan itu sambil menatap masternya dengan tatapan polos yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini

Mingyu yang tidak ingin mengeluarkan sperma nya di mulut Wonwoo mengeluarkan penisnya dengan paksa dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit kesal dengan hal itu

Mingyu kemudian menindih Wonwoo lagi, ia kemudian menjilati nipple pink Wonwoo yang sudah mengeras sedangkan tangan kirinya memelintir nipple satunya

"Sshhh aaahhh masterhhh~" Wonwoo tidak sanggup lagi tapi ia juga tidak ingin permainan ni selesai dengan cepat

Mingyu terus menyesap puting Wonwoo layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan, tangan kanannya meraba raba hole Wonwoo yang sudah mulai berkedut kedut minta diisi

"Akh ! Masterhhh pelan pelan" Baru satu jari Mingyu yang memasuki hole Wonwoo bagaimana dengan kejantanannya yang jauh lebih besar nanti ?

Dirasa sudah mulai terbiasa, Mingyu menambah satu jarinya lagi dan kini kedua jari Mingyu keluar masuk di hole Wonwoo dengan gerakan menggunting

"Arghhh masterhhh akuhhh akh aku tidakk tahan lagihhh tolong masukkan penismu yang besar itu ahhhhh yeaahhhh"

"Apa yang kau katakan manis ? aku tidak mendengarnya?" Mingyu menggerakkan jarinya dengan tempo yang cepat membuat tubuh Wonwoo semakin menggelinjang keenakan

"Akuhhh aku mau penismu masterhhh, masukkan sshhh penishmu yang berurat itu ke dalam hole ku ahhh sshhh mpppphhhh"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu sayang" Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mengocok sebentar penisnya agar mengeluarkan cairan precum supaya hole Wonwoo tidak terlalu perih nantinya

Mingyu menggesekkan penisnya di belahan bokong milik Wonwoo dan pemuda di bawahnya itu hanya bisa merengek memohon kepadanya untuk segera memasukinya, hm Wonwoo mulai nakal rupanya

"AARRGGHHHH !" Ini baru kepalanya saja dan Wonwoo sudah berteriak kencang

Wonwoo mengeluarkan air matanya, ini terlalu sakit dan terlalu nikmat untuk di hentikan, Mingyu menyambar bibir Wonwoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan susah payah ia berusaha memasukkan penis nya ke dalam hole Wonwoo dan kini penisnya sudah tertanam sempurna di dalam hole Wonwoo

Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya perlahan lahan dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah keenakan di bawah kekuasaan masternya

Merasa bosan dengan gaya ini, Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo tanpa melepas kejantanannya Bokong Wonwoo ia angkat dengan gaya seperti ini membuat Mingyu lebih leluasa mengeluar masukkan penisnya

Suara desahan kedua insan itu saling menyahuti dengan suara decitan ranjang akibat genjotan Mingyu yang sangat sangat kasar di detik berikutnya spermanya menyembur di dalam hole Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu banguuuuuuun~" Mingyu membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan membahana tepat di telinganya

"BODOH KAU MENGGANGGU MIMPI INDAHKU !"

"Pffttt hahaha apa yang kau mimpikan ha ? lihatlah celnamu basah semua"

Mingyu melirik kearah selangkangnya dan betul celana nya basah bahkan sprei putihnya juga ikutan basah "DASAR SOONYOUNG SIALAN BERHENTI MENERTAWAKANKU !"

Mingyu bangkit lalu melihat lukisannya itu, gambarnya masih ada dan masih sama, arghhh ingatkan Mingyu untuk tidak menggambar hal yang tidak senonoh lain kali

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

INI APAAN WOEY :v

Gaje bat ni ff, JANGAN MINTA SEQUEL YA, KARNA INI CUMA TULISAN DI KALA DIRI INI BOSAN NGETIK LAPORAN TIAP HARI HIKS :"(

Comeback semakin dekat kawan kawan dan teaser mereka membuatku ingin berkata kasar, mereka terlalu menggoda dan melihat Minghao juga DK Oan merasa terancam dan harus siaga 1 karna mereka bisa jadi menjadi perusak list bias huweeeeeeee /nangis di pelukan Dino ;-;/

UDAH AH, KUDU DI REVIEW KAGA REVIEW PANTATNYA BISULAN


	2. PROMO

Halooo

Maaf sebelumnya, ini bukan update ya, oan cuma mau nawarin reader sekalian buat ikut GMFLY PRO sama oan, soalnya oan lagi promo 150k only

GMFLY itu berbasis web, di sana ada banyak isinya, pib konveksi, line proyeksi, apk, e book, theme line, intinya banyak deh

Kalian bisa jadi rich fangirl kalo join itu, ini bisnis halal kok, member di web udah 2800

Banyak fangirl fanboy yg sukses karna join GMFLY

Nah kalo kalian minat add aja OA line oan ya @rfz7223h pake @ ya

Nanti kalian bakal oan bimbing sampe bisa

Oan tunggu yah


End file.
